Never Let Me Go
by LoneGiant
Summary: Rick was never married to Lori,instead Shane was,Rick was married to Anna,who had ran from the Walsh family once she found out her husband was dead,this the story of how Rick and Anna were reunited,in a walker filled ight AU.Rick/OC


Anna Grimes was from the hoard of flesh eating monsters that wanted to rip her insides out and eat skidding around a corner was when she first saw him since the outbreak had started, since his best friend Shane told her that he was dead and that there was nothing he could do to stop it, since she had ran from his wife Lori and their son Carl into the city of avoiding the bombs that the Government had dropped down onto the city, Anna had hid out in an old apartment building and had barricaded in the top floor apartment in hopes of keeping the flesh eaters out, but her supplies slowly started to decrease until she was left with nothing but two cans of beans and a tin of tuna, and this is when she decide that to survive she would have to venture out into the ruined city of Atlanta to find food and this was when she saw her husband, Rick Grimes, for the first time since the outbreak had started.

Her heart was pounding in her chest, for two reasons, one the hoard of flesh eaters that were slowly catching up to her and two the sight of her husband getting thrown off his horse and running off and getting himself trapped in a tank,he could be such an idiot at times, but she would have to worry about her husbands stupidity at a later time, as the hoard was getting closer and closer to her. She took off at run again, running down the street avoiding the flesh eaters and whacking the ones that got to close to her with the baseball bat she had found lying around the apartment. Turning quickly into an alley she came face to face with a Korean man in his early twenties who stared at her shock.

"Are you with that guy that got himself trapped in the tank ?" the man asked her with a questioning look.

"No, but he is my husband, this is the first time I've saw himself since the outbreak began, is there anyway we can get him out?" Anna asked him out of breath from running the flesh eaters.

"Yeah, I managed to get through to him on the walkie talkie, and we've got a way to get him out, he should be here soon" the man said to her with the hint of a small playing on his lips, at the thought of a couple being reunited in times like these.

Anna let out a sigh of relief, that she hadn't realised she had been holding in since she first saw her husband, but Anna wasn't stupid, she know that by no means that her husband was out of danger, he still had to manage it through streets crowded with the undead, but at least he was out of the damn tank.

After a few seconds of the only noise filling the air being the sound of Anna heavy breathing in an attempt to get her breathing back to a normal rate, but the silence was soon shattered the sound of loud gunshots filling the air, Anna shook her head, knowing her in mind that it was her husband that was letting of the round in the city full of the undead and ultimately ringing the dinner bell for any other humans, that were alive out in the her husband wasn't to know any better, for gods sake he had woken up from a coma to find out that the world he once knew was gone, and along with his wife.

Glenn, she had found his name out earlier, turned to give him a panicked look, which Anna returned with a shake of head, and that she knew that if her husband didn't hurry up they would all be dead. As soon as the as gunshots started they finished as well, and with that her husband came skidding into alley almost crashing into Glenn

"Whoa — not dead!" Glenn exclaimed to Rick who had pulled his gun on him, unaware that he wasn't one of the dead

-Rick Pov-

Breathing heavily, Rick looked at his saviours, one of the them was a young Korean man with a baseball cap on, and the other was a woman, who looked familiar to him, after a few seconds of staring intently a the women, who had dark brown that came to just below her chest and deep chocolate brown eyes, Rick finally realised it was the person who he had been searching for since the moment he had awakened from his coma, to find the world had gone to shit and that his wife was missing, along with his best-friends family.

"Anna?" Rick asked the woman standing in front of him in disbelief

-Anna Pov-

Nodding at her husband, with slowly dripping down her, she noticed her husband began to move towards take small steps, almost as if he was afraid that she would disappear, but the moment was ruined.

"Guys, I'm really sorry to break up this heart warming moment, but we need to go, otherwise we are going to be dinner"Glenn told his voice sounding scared, as he nodded towards the gate that had blocked that alley off, but was slowly becoming overcrowded with the undead trying to get a free meal.

And with that the trio looked at each other and took off towards the ladders, that would lead to the rooftop of an old department store.

As they were climbing they heard Glenn say something to them.

"Hey, at least it will be the fall that kills us".

After climbing for seemed like hours they finally reached a platform, where they stood to regain their breath, Anna turned to look at Rick, a look of love in her eyes, as she rushed towards where her husband stood and flinging herself into his and letting the tears run freely down her face, as she stood wrapped in her husband loving embrace, with Rick stroking her hair and murmuring words of comfort in her ear.

"I missed you so much, Rick" Anna managed to squeak out through her tears and this only made her cry harder.

"I know baby, I know I missed you too, and I love you so much, I thought I was never going to see you again, I went back to the house and all our stuff was gone so I figured you still had to be alive" Rick told her softly, emotion clouding his voice.

"Shane got us out, Me,Lori and Carl, and told us that he had been to hospital to get you out but he told us you were dead, and I ran, I ran from them and into the city and hid out in an apartment building until today, when I had to leave to find supplies, and I saw you..and I thought you were dead again you went got yourself trapped in that stupid tank" Anna managed to get out as the tears had stopped.

-Third Person Pov-

As the couple stood in their warming in embrace Glenn had wondered over to edge of the building to see the crowd of the increasing, he knew they would have to move soon otherwise they would be dead.


End file.
